


Losing a Soulmate

by molly16



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I saw a prompt and I had to, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one part of Malec that no one wants to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing a Soulmate

“I was never planning to fall in love with you, Alec.” Magnus says to his gray haired husband. “I knew that this would happen eventually.” The tears rolled off of his face and landed on Alec’s. Neither man moved to wipe them from their own face. “You’re the only reason I didn’t go with my father in exchange for your lives.” Seeing the blank look on Alec’s face, he asks, “Do you remember that?”

“No.” Alec says, his eyes just as wet as his husband’s. “But I want to hear about it.”

This is what breaks Magnus’ heart, Alec not remembering things that he thinks are earth shattering. “We were all in a demonic realm, being held captive in a room by Sebastard--I mean, Sebastian. You do remember him, right?”

“Yeah. He was a sick little twisted thing. He tried kissing Clary even though she was his brother.”

Magnus can’t help but smile at the way he separates Sebastian and Valentine from each other in his mind. Valentine tried to convince Clary and Jace that they were brother and sister, Sebastian tried to kiss Clary, who was her actual brother. Other than that, there’s no difference between them. “After he had died, my father said that he would take all of you back, but it would cost my immortality.” The tears that well up in Alec’s eyes at this break Magnus’ heart even more. “You were the only person that was making me hesitate. If it wasn’t for you…” Magnus trails off, trying to keep more tears away. “If it wasn’t for you, I would have given my father my immortality before any of you could react. Simon gave up his immortality and memories for you guys, and that’s why I’m here right now.”

Alec smiles, a real smile. “That guy isn’t so bad after all then.”

“No, he’s not.” Magnus says, holding his husband’s hand tighter than he ever did, and probably should. “Anything else you want me to tell you?”

“What you’ll do…”

Alec’s voice cracks, then fades. Magnus has seen this far too many times, he knows that Alec is gone. Usually, he would leave and disappear the second he was away from cameras, but this time he stays. This is what it feels like to lose your soulmate. He can’t move, he doesn’t even feel like he can breathe. Everyone else that died, they never hurt as much as this one did. This one little shadowhunter, the one with the bow and arrows, the one with the smart ass brother, _the one with the blue eyes._


End file.
